Dean's Heaven
by Goodgoth3
Summary: Castiel is released from Lucifer's hold, but the host's body doesn't hold up, and in the process, Dean is killed. This is the aftermath. Destiel. From Gore to Fluff. Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Supernatural in any way, shape, or form. I apologize in advance for the feels you will suffer while reading this.
Castiel's body looked as if it was exploding and imploding at the same time. The stress of hosting two powerful beings fighting for dominance for the body to handle, causing it to destabilize. Blood started to leak out of the eyes, nose, mouth, and ears.

The Winchester brothers, along with Bobby, watched this struggle, not knowing what to do, or even if they coud do anything at all. Sam caught Dean's shoulder before his big brother could get closer. "We don't know what's going to happen Dean. It's safer just to stay back," Sam yelled, trying to keep his brother from doing something stupid.

Dean quickly looked to his brother. "We have to do something, Sam. Cas has done so much for us, the least we could do is try something," Dean shouted back, shrugging off his brother and running towards the figure of his angelic friend. By the time that Dean made it about six feet away from the misshapened figure, the anatomy of the once Jimmy Novak blew apart. Blood, muscles, guts, bones, everything flew everywhere, the walls, the floor, even the ceiling, while a light so blinding that even as all three men were facing the opposite direction, they were still rendered sightless. Sam heard Dean yell out before he heard a crash, as if a body had tripped over a table and fell to the ground. Sam hoped everyone was ok.

When the light faded, Sam looked back over towards the once whole body, only to stare in horror, as not only did he see the mess of the inner anatomy on most surfaces, but his dear brother on the ground, a piece of a rib bone sticking out of Dean's chest, right where his heart is. Sam scrambled over to his sibling, hoping he wasn't dead but knowing that if he wasn't, he soon would be. Dean's body didn't move, he wasn't breathing, and his eyes were open, either in shock or fear, Sam didn't know or care.

Hearing someone walk over, Sam looked over, tears coming out of his eyes, but too shocked to noticed. Bobby knelt down and closed Dean's eyes, a few tears leaking from his eyes as well. Sam burst into heartwrenching sobs, too distressed to care if Bobby saw him lose control over his emotions like this. Bobby didn't bother with words, knowing it wouldn't do any good, he just pulled Sam into a hug and let the poor man bawl his heart out into his shirt. Bobby wiped his eyes, looking around to see if either angel was in the vicinity, hoping that Castiel had made it somehow.

After a few minutes, both men felt a presence. Looking around, they spot Crowley standing near Dean's body, looking over the desecrated walls and floor. "Hello, boys," Crowley said, right before he noticed the deceased body of the oldest Winchester brother. "Minus one."

Sam stood up and walked acrossed the room, punching the demon on his cheek, knocking the demonic mass down. "Look at what youv'e done!" Sam screamed at Crowley, grabbing the infernal man before he could stand up, delivering another fist to Crowley's cheek. Bobby stood by and let Sam beat the tar out of the insufferable demon, too pissed to care if Sam killed him or not.

Crowley grabbed Sam's wrists, stopping him from harming his mug once more. "I didn't do this. I just arrived a moment ago. I'm guessing that whatever exploded here must have done it. Where's Lucifer?"

Sam kneed Crowley in the stomach, before yanking his arms free and standing up. "All of-" Bobby gestured around at the organs and other body parts, "this is what's left of him. If that wasn't you, then who was it?"

Crowley shrugged his shoulders, "I'm guessing that it was the host's body finally rejected both Lucifer and Castiel. And I'm also guessing that when that happened, Squirrel was a little too close and, well, you can see what happened next." Sam hit Crowley in the face with his fist, once again catching him off guard. "Ow!"

Sam reared back as if to hit the demon again, but Bobby just placed his hand on top of Sam's, saying, "there's no point in taking your emotions out on him, it won't make you feel any better." Sam lowered his arm.

About this time, a strange golden glow started to appear, hovering directly above the body of Dean Winchester. This unusual radiance to have a form, but shapeless as well. Sam and Bobby immediately grabbed for their weapons, thinking this visage could be evil, while Crowley stood there curiously watching the amophous being carefully. An eerie whisper was heard in each of their heads, telling them it was taking Dean's soul to heaven, so he could be happy and free of the chains binding him here on earth. It also notified them that It had caged Lucifer, once and for all, before seeming to reach into the lifeless shell on the ground and pulling out a soft, white light.

Sam, Bobby, and Crowley watched as this odd creature left, the milky luminescence flowing after, like a kite being flown higher and higher, until it seeped into the dirty ceiling and beyond. Sam and Bobby looked at each other before looking at Crowley. Crowley noticed their stares and laughed. "Castiel sure is odd, don't you think? Why do you think he took that mortal's soul directly, I wonder." The other two stared in astonishment at Crowley, amazed that the golden light could be their angelic friend, free from the hold of the devil, before turning their shocked faces back to the ceiling.

Heading towards their destination, in the dimension between heaven and earth, the two amorphous beings seemed to shift slightly, slowly gaining a shape. First, the glowing wings took form before the backs and chests, the arms, and legs forming afterwards, before, finally, the heads. After their bodies took shape, color seemed to seep into them. The golden wings turned black, the body attached turning a soft tan while the hair on the head turned a dark brown, and finally, the eyes turning a clear, chrystal-like blue. The white being's wings turned white, with spots of black here and there, the body turning a not-so-soft tan. The hair on this being turned blonde, while it's eyes turned green, like summer grass that was captured and placed inside of glass orbs.

After their forms were solidified, clothes appeared: flowing white robes that reached their knees that left one shoulder bare while the other had a small strap to hold it up. Around the waist, a brown strap of leather held the fabric closer to their bodies. Sandals, like the gladiators in the movies wore, appeared on their feet.

Heaven looked like a metropolis, except more lenient, with other celestial beings walking or flying around seeming in no hurry at all. Castiel slowly grabbed Dean's hand, intertwining their fingers together, and lead him towards a tall, three story building. Landing outside the door, Castiel opened it to allow Dean to step inside first, which he did. The inside felt like it was both comfortable and roomy at the same time.

After looking around, Dean looked at Castiel and smiled, knowing that he could relax because his brother was safe and that there was no danger from Lucifer. For the first time in a long time, Dean felt as if the whole world wasn't out to kill him or his brother. He felt relieved that Castiel was safe and within arm's reach. Neither of them felt the need for words as they both stepped closer and touched their lips together in a soft and sensuous kiss, in no hurry at all to rip each others clothes.

When Castiel and Dean separated, Cas led them up the stairs and into a room on the right. The bedroom had a nice, big bed with a white and black theme. They both climbed into the bed, and just layed there, tangling their legs together, and wrapping their arms over the other as if to make sure this wasn't a dream, that they were both there. They fell asleep, just holding each other and breathing in their scent, happy just to be next to one another.


End file.
